To visit her grandmother, Emily takes a bike 4.87 miles and a horse 3.4 miles. How many miles is Emily's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ Emily travels 8.27 miles in total.